tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dakotacoons
Hi! IDWT started! The link for the first episode!--Salada22 Results 1 on!--Salada22 Elimination 1 and challenge 2 on!---Salada22 Results on, announce that for your team! Tell them also that deadlines are always so short, but last week, it was not short because I had problems here at home.---Salada22 Elimination 2 and challenge 3 on!---Salada22 I'm sorry, ut I didn't give you permission to edit the elimination table for TDI vs. Glee, so I'm going to ask you to stop editing the elimination table. Cards777LOVES 13:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) um, dakotacoons, I saw some of your posts on my alliances members talk pages. #Reddy didnt stab anyone in the back, read how he fell off of a cliff and then quit. #If I rigged the game, why didnt I win season one? #And, I hope we can be friends still, cuz It is just an online game. ;) Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 13:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes Dakotacoons,you can join as Noah on the camp in the merge-Sunsummer7 Erm... You asked me already. I said no, remember? :| --Dr. Totaldramaman Then talk to me. 18:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey! About the TDHS pic 4 Wendi, I can't get it up until tomorrow at 10:30 AM Eastern time, kk? Can u change the due date to then?--Sorry, but…Love Is My Drug 20:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) sure, ill tell u later when you'll return.Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 23:11, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ok, sure. Just sign up and ill add u to the elimination table. Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 21:00, June 22, 2010 (UTC) No, Sorry but itsalmost Merge and it is to late i let alvin in because i wanted a twist Sorry--'Ken Eleven!' 23:51, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Trixie has returned to WU:TLU! :P Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 15:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC) i would appreciate if u didnt fix every spelling mistake, as it causes edit conflictsa that are really unnecessary.. Thanks for your cooperation. Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 16:06, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Time to debut in Sunsummer7's Camp like you wanted.-Sunsummer7 How are you so sure that those two will play Heather and Bridgette in my camp? -'XoTulleMorXo' (talk and ) 18:58, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure. -'XoTulleMorXo' (talk and ) 21:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama World Wide Just a reminder, the camp starts today at 6:00 EST/5:00 Central, so hope you make it. If you can't then your character(s) will be played by someone else for the episode. Also, if you are sure you can make it, make sure your friends who are playing Heather and Bridgette are able to come too. XoTulleMorXo 17:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) That's fine, we'll have someone replace them for you and your family and friends for the episodes. XoTulleMorXo 21:15, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I'm sorry. You said your traveling so we had to replace. XoTulleMorXo 22:30, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I can get someone to replace you for the episode, she's been doing that for the past 3 episodes. XoTulleMorXo 22:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama High School? When's the next challenge? I've been waiting for a while... Teddy10 06:38, July 3, 2010 (UTC) im still thinking of a challenge, so later :PReddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 15:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to join Total Drama University? User: Bridgetterocks u never got an idol. >_< Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 15:09, July 8, 2010 (UTC) sure. Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 15:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC)